Some embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to an optical system.
Recently, mobile communications terminals have commonly been provided with camera modules, enabling image capturing and video calling. In addition, as levels of functionality of cameras in such mobile communications terminals have gradually increased, cameras for use in mobile communications terminals have gradually been required to have higher levels of resolution and performance.
However, since there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened, there are limitations in obtaining camera modules having high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
In order to resolve such issues, recently, camera lenses have been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and lens modules have been configured of five or more lenses to achieve high degrees of resolution.